Marching Drabbles!
by Intense Mango
Summary: This is what happens when I decide to write drabbles using the MHS Marching Band. :D
1. Challenge Explanation and 1 Introduction

100 DRABBLES! WHEE! 8D Because, I'm brain-dead and need a challenge, I've decided to do this 100 Drabbles challenge thing. :I With Marching Band. :D Enjoy! Any questions about characters or anything may be asked. Chyeah! LET'S GO!

ONE HUNDRED DRABBLES! (COUNT' EM):

**1. Introduction**

2. Complicated

3. Making History

4. Rivalry

5. Unbreakable

6. Obsession

7. Eternity

8. Gateway

9. Death

10. Opportunities

11. 33

12. Dead Wrong

13. Running Away

14. Judgement

15. Seeking Solstice

16. Excuses

17. Vengeance

18. Love

19. Tears

20. My Inspiration

21. Never Again

22. Online

23. Failure

24. Rebirth

25. Breaking Away

26. Forever and a day

27. Lost and Found

28. Light

29. Dark

30. Faith

31. Colours

32. Exploration

33. Seeing Red

34. Shades of Grey

35. Forgotten

36. Dreamer

37. Mist

38. Burning

39. Out of Time

40. Knowing How

41. Fork in the road

42. Start

43. Nature's Fury

44. At Peace

45. Heart Song

46. Reflection

47. Perfection

48. Everyday Magic

49. Umbrella

50. Party

51. Troubling Thoughts

52. Stirring of the Wind

53. Future

54. Health and Healing

55. Separation

56. Everything For You

57. Slow Down

58. Lesson

59. Challenged

60. Exhaustion

61. Accuracy

57. Versus

58. Heartfelt Apology

59. Luck

60. Impressions

61. Teenager

62. Irregular Orbit

63. Cold Embrace

64. Frost

65. A Moment in Time

66. Dangerous Territory

67. Boundaries

68. Unsettling Revelations

69. Shattered

70. Bitter Silence

71. The True You

72. Pretence

73. Patience

74. Midnight

75. Shadows

76. Summer Haze

77. Memories

78. Change in the Weather

79. Illogical

80. Only Human

81. A Place to Belong

82. Advantage

83. Breakfast

84. Echoes

85. Falling

86. Picking up the Pieces

87. Gunshot

88. Possession

89. Twilight

90. Nowhere and Nothing

91. Answers

92. Innocence

93. Simplicity

94. Reality

95. Acceptance

97. Enthusiasm

98. Game

99. Friendship

100. Endings

**DRABBLE NUBER ONE: Introduction**

Autumn sighed. It was the first day of Band Camp and she was stuck inside with Pit. It wasn't that she didn't like Pit. She loved Pit! It's just…there were so little people. It was two sophomores, herself and Isaiah, and two juniors, Patrick and Jessica, and zero freshmen this year.

Autumn looked over at Patrick, who was trying to teach Isaiah scales, while Jessica yelled sarcastic insults at them. Patrick grumbled something and got a mallet thrown in his face. He yelled something back at Jessica, who tackled him. Isaiah stood by, scared. Autumn laughed. One big happy family.

SUCCESS! 8D Reviews are much appreciated. :3


	2. 2 Complicated

**100 DRABBLES!**

**CHAPTER TWOOOO!**

**COMPLICATED**

Autumn looked at her music. There was no way she was going to play this.

"Um…Patsy? We agreed that I would play timpani…" Autumn looked confused at Patrick, who was excitedly figuring out the music.

"1.) Don't call me Patsy. If you're in the nickname-y mood, you can call me Juice Box. And 2.) Relax! You'll do great! That's why I gave you vibraphone and Isaiah timpani." Patrick smiled and went back to playing.

Autumn opened her mouth to speak, closed it, looked at her music again, and looked back up, "Juice Box, the vibraphone is featured in measures 10-23."


	3. 3 Making History

**100 DRABBLES!**

**CHAPTER TRES! **

**MAKING HISTORY!!!**

"No."

"C'mon, Mr. Dubose! Please? I mean, you're making _us_ do Thriller," Autumn raised her eyebrows and murmurs of approval came from the rest of the band.

Mr. Dubose shifted his weight on his feet nervously and licked his lips, "…Fine. But _only once_. And _only_ because your dancing is horrible and you need an example."

Autumn grinned triumphantly as Mr. Dubose put down his music and took a deep breath, "Music!"

He gritted his teeth and took the first step. As soon as he started dancing, cheers erupted from the band students. And Autumn got it all on tape.

((AN: This chapter was fun to write. xD Mr. Dubose is the band director, by the way.))


	4. 4 Rivalry

**Chapter 4**

**Rivalry**

"Do you know all your flats, yet?"

"Yep! I learned all of 'em last night!" Autumn smiled.

Patrick crossed his arms.

Autumn looked up, worried, "You look skeptical."

"I **am** skeptical."

"Why so skeptical?"

"I'm skeptical because you can't play mallets. At all. I highly doubt you learned everything in one night."

"Well, you shouldn't be so doubtful. I learned everything and **you're** about to be out five bucks. Yell a scale out."

"H."

Patrick dodged the mallet rocketing towards his head, "Fine! C-flat."

Autumn played through flawlessly and held her hand out.

Patrick groaned and gave Autumn five dollars.


	5. 5 Unbreakable

**FIFTH CHAPTER**

**UNBREAKABLE**

"Is that your new phone?"

"Yep. And this one's bomb-proof," Patrick smiled. His last phone was 'accidentally' dropped out of a bus window on the way back from a competition last week.

Autumn nodded, "Really…?"

Jessica laughed, "I bet you ten bucks it's breakable."

"Whatever. I already told you-"

Autumn suddenly swiped Patrick's phone out of his hand and threw it violently at the nearest wall, shattering the phone. Mr. Dubose, who was walking past, looked down at the phone.

Patrick's voice raised an octave, "Mr. Dubose?! Do something!"

The band director looked up, "It broke. Give Jessica ten dollars."


End file.
